Madeline Hatter
Madeline Hatter, referred to as Maddie by her friends, is a 2013-introduced all-around character. She is part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next Mad Hatter, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side out of a general belief that people should be free to choose, though she herself is eager to follow in her father's footsteps. In fact, she spends a good portion of her free time working at the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe in the Village of Book End, which is owned by her father. Madeline loves every minute of it, from gathering ingredients, to brewing, to brightening up someone's day over a warm cup of tea. As all Wonderlandians, she has access to Wonderlandian magic, although it is more accurate to say that Wonderlandian magic has access to her, because she doesn't have control over her powers. Portrayers In English, Madeline Hatter is voiced by Cindy Robinson. In Latin American Spanish, Madeline Hatter is voiced by Christine Byrd. Character Personality Madeline is bright, energetic, and extremely friendly. Generally, she interprets things more positive than they are, the one exception being when people are explicitly arguing. Madeline is also extremely fond of tea and keeps an entire tea set, including her tea buddy and pet Earl Grey, in her hat to be ready for tea time wherever she goes. She has many reality and 4th wall shattering perks, such as being able to hear the narrators and claiming to see into the future- though people rarely take her seriously on either of those. Appearance Madeline's hair is curly and comes in three colors: dark turquoise, light turquoise, and purple. She has bright blue eyes and light skin, and is a little shorter than her female classmates. Her main fashion motif is tea; most of her outfits incorporate tea set-inspired details. In addition to her hair's colors, her clothes of choice feature yellow, black, and blue. Combined with a vast array of nonsynchronized patterns, her average look is a busy one, befitting her energetic personality. Fairy tale Relationships Friends Maddie is very friendly, and while her best friends are Cedar Wood and Raven Queen, her personality makes way for her to find the good in everyone. Though not necessarily friends, Madeline is on decent terms with the narrators, who will stop fighting if she tells them to. As well, Madeline is the only one aware of their existence, being uniquely able to hear and talk to them. Pet Madeline owns a dormouse named Earl Grey. Romance Madeline is not currently romantically involved with anyone, but she keeps an eye open for a boy who's just as mad for tea as she is. Timeline * May 30, 2013: The ''Ever After High'' website goes live, featuring Madeline Hatter's profile. * May 30, 2013: Madeline Hatter's profile art is revealed. * May 30, 2013: Madeline Hatter makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * May 31, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Madeline Hatter. * Early July, 2013: Madeline Hatter's first doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2013: Madeline Hatter makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * September 3, 2013: Madeline Hatter makes her book debut in "Ever After High: Madeline Hatter's story". Book Madeline Hatter works at her father's store, the Mad Hatter of Wonderland’s Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe during the summer. On the last day of summer break, she helps nervous new student Clara Lear to make a friend. On the first day of school, Madeline enters her dorm by tumbling through a wall and has tea with her roommate, Raven Queen. Madeline introduces herself to the Narrator and continues to listen to its observations. While eating lunch in the Castleteria with Raven and Cedar Wood, Madeline receives her schedule for Legacy Year, which includes Chemythstry, Riddling, and Storytelling 101. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wonderlandians Category:Rebels Category:Book characters